Sleeping Secrets
by Dracuncula
Summary: Jane's wandering hands end up sleep-groping a certain M.E. Story will be in three parts.
1. Cop A Feel

**The characters aren't mine, I'm only borrowing them to have some fun but I promise to give them back (largely) unharmed!**

**Part 1: Cop A Feel**

* * *

Dr. Maura Isles was by no means a light sleeper. So when she awoke in the middle of the night during what must have been her REM sleep (since she remembered having a particular pleasant dream only seconds before), the first thing her mind attempted was to identify the source of her waking. She could tell something must have had occurred for her to wake up, but her sleep-addled brain could not immediate process and identify the reason for her waking.

Confused, Maura blinked into the darkness, waiting for her eyes to adjust. Then she realised what exactly it was that had disturbed her night's rest. Next to her, a warm body lay pressed up against her. Maura couldn't suppress the gentle smile as her eyes took in the dark shape that was her friend Jane Rizzoli.

Maura briefly remembered the previous evening they had spent together, with Chinese take-out, a bottle of wine, a few beers and a very lengthy subtitled Korean film Maura had made Jane watch. And even though Jane pointed out that sitting through the whole movie was a cruel and unusual kind of punishment Maura had subjected her to, the detective had insisted she stay for the night, because _"I'm an officer of the law, Maura, I can't let you drive home inebriated!"_ and as every so often, Maura was eager to accept.

But sleeping in a bed with Jane was nothing unusual for Maura so it certainly wasn't the detective's presence that had awoken her. What had, however, most certainly caused Maura's mind to resurface to the land of the waking was the position she found Jane's left hand in. Lying flush atop Maura's right breast.

Maura had to admit this was not the first time either she had awoken to find herself entangled in a rather intimate position with Jane. The most embarrassing position (and, if Maura was being completely honest with herself, certainly also her most favourite position) she and Jane had ever woken in was with one of Jane's long legs slung completely over Maura's lower torso, in effect pressing Maura snug up against Jane's centre.

Jane had been all flushed and embarrassed about waking up to Maura pressed between her legs and tried to laugh it off by joking about it. _"It's all those yoga-classes you dragged me to, Maura. I'm already starting to go all sleep-yoga on you!"_ Maura on her part had just smirked and informed Jane that there was no such thing as sleep-yoga. In fact, she had felt secretly pleased that Jane unconsciously sought physical closeness to her in her sleep. However, waking up with one of Jane's hands in a rather intimate place like this was a first.

Maura was stirred out of her musings when she felt a light tightening of Jane's fingers around her supple mound of flesh. Then Jane's index finger suddenly started a slow but steady movement, stroking exactly across Maura's nipple. Maura's breath caught, the nub instantly responding by perking up. The thin silk camisole Maura was wearing did little to diminish the sensation either.

For a brief moment Maura considered waking Jane, but she quickly reasoned herself out of this idea, thinking that it would only have Jane needlessly embarrassed and that she didn't mind her touch in the slightest and was happy to remain in this position for however long Jane felt the need to sleep-fondle her.

Maura squinted through the dim darkness of the room, vaguely able to make out Jane features and was instantly rewarded with the sight of a serene smile on her friend's face. Maura couldn't help but smile herself. It was seldom anyone got to see Jane in a state as unguarded and relaxed as this and Maura considered herself lucky to be one of the few who did.

But while Maura did not mind Jane touching her this intimately at all, she realised there was one catch to this whole situation. The slow and steady stroking of Jane's fingers had caused what Maura could only identify as an increased blood flow into her nether regions, resulting in a steady heat building between her legs. Maura closed her eyes, trying to relax, but she soon realised that if she let Jane touch her like this for the remainder of the night, she would most certainly not be able to go back to sleep. Unless, that is, she did something to relieve her current state.

However, her best friend touching her breast and her getting undeniably turned on by this action was one thing, but doing something to relieve the building ache between her legs with her friend sleeping completely oblivious next to her was a whole different story. Maura let out a muffled groan, half out of arousal, half out of frustration.

Carefully and also a little bit regretful, Maura slowly extracted Jane's hand from her breast. After she reassured herself that her moving Jane's hand had left the detective sound asleep, she instantly felt disappointed at the loss of her touch. Suddenly feeling bold, Maura turned, facing Jane and draped the hand she was still holding slowly over her waist. Satisfied with their new positions, Maura snuggled closer to Jane, burying her nose in the detective's neck. Jane responded by tightening her arm around Maura and the M.E. couldn't feel happier.

It didn't take long for Maura to drift back off into the land of dreams, the last thought on her mind being the resolve to get Jane to sleep in the same bed with her more often. And as she heard Jane sigh contently while her fingers started their rhythmic and soothing movements again, this time on the strip of bare skin on Maura's lower back, she doubted that this goal was a very difficult one to achieve.


	2. Wandering Hands

**Thank you everyone for your reviews/follows/favourites, it is much appreciated! :-) **

**Chapter 2: Wandering Hands**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli couldn't suppress the snort escaping from the back of her throat at the sight of Holly Golightly and Fred standing in the rain kissing to overly romantic music on the screen of Maura's more than decadent TV. Not to mention the ginger cat looking rather miserable, Jane decided, clutched between the lovers.

As soon as the closing credits started to roll across the screen the detective turned her head to take in Maura's sleeping form lying comfortably mostly atop Jane. She emitted another snort, shaking her head at Maura. The nerve of her!

First she had practically begged Jane to watch _Breakfast At Tiffany's_ with her, with those big puppy eyes Jane knew exactly the doctor used only on her. Maura had insisted, _"the film's a classic, Jane! Aside from coining the iconic image of Audrey Hepburn it had a huge impact on the way women looked at fashion!" _(_"Really, Maura? Fashion? Really?"_) and then the woman had had the audacity to fall asleep halfway through the movie. On top of Jane. Effectively pinning Jane to the sofa, forcing her to sit through the entire second half of the movie with pins and needles in her right arm due to it being wedged between Maura and the cushions. And she didn't even get the satisfaction of getting a rise out of Maura by making inappropriate comments during the movie.

But all that didn't matter because the angelic look on Maura's face was enough to keep the detective content to stay in this position for the rest of the night if need be.

Suddenly the doctor began to shift, pulling Jane further down into a reclining position on the sofa cushions. The M.E.'s hand, previously nestled between Jane's hip and her own, found its way across Jane's waist, pulling the detective closer still. Jane smiled, feeling incredibly pleased with herself for proving to be such a comfortable pillow for her friend.

Jane knew Maura didn't have a great many friends out there. While she was acquainted with a lot of people (most of them fellow scientists) Maura had always lacked that simple warmth and comfort only a close friend and confidant could provide. And Jane prided herself on being the one to whom the extremely smart yet incredibly goofy doctor had opened up to and felt comfortable enough with to fall asleep on.

Jane shifted carefully, the pins and needles in her arm having turned into a rather uncomfortable painful sensation that she needed to alleviate. She was glad to see that her movement hadn't roused her friend from sleep; it had, however, caused Jane's t-shirt to ride up her middle section so that Maura's hand was suddenly lying on bare skin. A warm sensation seemed to spread all the way from Maura's hand into the depths of Jane's stomach.

Looking at Maura's position and her own, Jane suddenly very vividly remembered a night she and Maura had spent at her apartment not too long ago. In the middle of the night Jane had awoken to find herself in a rather compromising position with the M.E., her hand having, for some reason, migrated to lie right on top of Maura's breast. Jane had remained absolutely still, instantly being able to tell from the slightly irregular pattern of Maura's breathing that she, too, was awake. At first Jane had felt utter horror and embarrassment, until she realised that Maura made no attempt whatsoever to change the position they found themselves in. Quite the contrary, when Jane had opened one eye just the slightest bit she could have sworn she saw a happy smile on Maura's face.

That's when Jane, in the comfort of the darkness of the night, had felt the urge to experiment. To see how far she could take this little game of touch &amp; tease. Slowly but determinedly she had started to stroke her index finger (which happened to be positioned directly over Maura's nipple) lightly back and forth. The desired reaction had been immediate, with the pert nub standing to attention mere seconds after Jane initiated her soft touch. It wasn't until Jane had heard Maura groan in frustration that she was absolutely certain her touch had elicited the same physical reaction in Maura as it had in her. When Maura had finally moved her hand away from her breast, Jane was positively surprised to find she immediately snuggled into Jane, placing her arm around her waist instead.

Now, with Maura lying so close to her, Jane toyed with the idea of letting her hands wander yet again. In fact, she yearned to run her fingers over the M.E.'s soft creamy skin. A small part of her conscience was scolding her for wanting to take advantage of her friend (yet again), but Jane was quick to ignore this part of her and let her fingers skim the skin of Maura's hip, right underneath the hem of her shirt.

She stilled, waiting to see if Maura would wake or show a reaction of any kind, but other than a content humming noise the doctor did nothing. Emboldened, Jane let her fingers ghost over soft warm skin, allowing her eyes to flutter close and enjoy the sensation.

Suddenly Jane felt Maura press the lightest of kisses on the skin of her neck. Instantly she froze, stilling the movement of her fingers. This, however, did not seem to sit well with the now obviously awake doctor at all, as she made a disapproving growling noise.

"Don't stop." Jane was sure she heard her whisper. So she let her hand resume its earlier path, stroking up and down the skin of Maura's hip, even daring to wander the slightest bit higher to skim over her ribcage.

Maura on her part raised her head slightly, causing Jane's skin to break into goose bumps where Maura's hot breath left a searing trail. The blonde buried her nose in Jane's curls, her breath tickling the shell of the detective's ear as she uttered the quietest of whispers.

"Oh and Jane, I know exactly you were awake the other night."

Jane felt the most intense blush of her entire life spreading over her neck and cheeks at her friend's words, even the tips of her ears started burning. She made a panicked choking sound but before she could even attempt to come up with an excuse, Maura continued with a smirk clearly evident in the sound of her voice, effectively silencing Jane.

"Next time you start fondling me in the middle of the night I would appreciate it if you don't pretend to be asleep so I can reciprocate."


	3. Reciprocate

**I know this took me forever to finish - and for the long wait I apologise!**

****Disclaimer: See first two chapters.****

**Chapter 3: Reciprocate**

* * *

Jane sighed contently as the plopped down on the comfortable sofa in front of her best friend's decadent flatsceen TV, bottle of beer in one hand and the remote in the other. The detective started to flip through the channels in search for some mild evening entertainment, all the while acutely aware of Maura still bustling away in the kitchen.

It was the first evening in a week that neither of them had to work or were on call. Jane's thoughts wandered to the last evening Maura and she had spent together on this very sofa a week ago, watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' which had ended with what Jane was sure had to have been the most embarassing moment in her entire life.

* * *

_"Next time you start fondling me in the middle of the night I would appreciate it if you don't pretend to be asleep so I can reciprocate."_

_Jane couldn't help but stare dumbfoundedly at the woman in her arms. By the smirk on the doctor's face she could tell that Maura wasn't the least bit fazed about what had transpired between them, yet Jane was absolutely mortified. What had seemed like a great idea in the dead of night at the time suddenly made her feel and look like some sex-crazed teenage boy who'd cop a feel at any given chance. _

_"I've had too much wine", Jane suddenly blurted out. "I mean, tonight, I've had too much wine and I should probably go home."_

_The detective saw the momentarily crestfallen look on her best friend's face and could have instantly kicked herself for opening her mouth. But quicker than Jane was able to rectify the situation, Maura had already composed herself and decided to give Jane the space she obviously needed._

_"Maybe you should." Maura's reply came with a warm smile to make Jane understand that she was not about to pressure her into anything._

_Jane exhaled audibly, thankful of the out Maura was offering her. Quickly she gathered her things and made for the door. With her hand already on the doorknob Jane stopped in her tracks and turned around, eyes searching for Maura's. The doctor was standing a few feet behind Jane and tried to smile understandingly at her, yet unable to hide a slight shimmer of disappointment shining through her gaze. Jane took a steadying breath._

_"You know you mean the world to me Maur, right?" Jane stated, her voice barely above a whisper. Maura nodded slightly, full well understanding that this was Jane's way of saying 'I don't want to fuck this up'._

_"I know, Jane."_

* * *

Only much later, when Jane had replayed the whole incident over and over in her mind countless of times did the detective begin to ask herself what, exactly, Maura had meant by 'reciprocate'.

Mulling over what Maura had said and could have possibly meant by it left Jane sleepless for the following nights, going through various scenarios in her head, most of them ending with Jane flushed, hot and bothered by the image of Maura 'reciprocating' on her.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, Jane wasn't quite sure which way to look at it) she hadn't seen much of Maura at all for the next couple of days. The case she caught wasn't very heavy on the forensic evidence so rather than spending much time down in autopsy she was quite busy doing her gumshoe thing; canvassing neighbourhoods going door to door, looking through video footage and interviewing suspects and witnesses. So when she ran into Maura in the Division One cafe near the end of the week and the doctor, acting as if nothing had ever transpired between them, asked Jane if she wanted to come over for dinner on Friday night the detective hadn't hesitated to take her friend up on the offer.

They had ordered pizza and much of the dinner conversation had been about work and before Jane even realised it they'd fallen into their normal Friday evening routine; after dinner Maura had taken it upon her to clear away the dishes while Jane fetched a wine glass for Maura and put her favourite red in the cooler before getting a beer out of the fridge for herself and settling down in front of the TV. So far so good. Had it not been for the giant metaphorical elephant that had squeezed in right between Jane and Maura as soon as the doctor settled down on the sofa next to the detective.

"So, uh, what do you want to watch?" Jane asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably.

"Whatever you like", Maura replied absolutely nonplussed.

Her friend's nervousness wasn't lost on Maura by far but ever since Jane's hasty exit last time she had decided to play it cool until Jane could come to terms with her own embarassment and figure out what she wanted for herself before pushing her into something she wasn't yet quite comfortable with. In short, she was waiting for Jane to make the next move, or at least to indicate that it was okay for her to take things further in a manner that did not involve her having to pretend to be asleep to get some action.

"'Kay." Jane murmured and, because she knew Maura would appreciate it, decided on a documentary on the Discovery Channel.

Maura settled back into the cushions, perfectly content just with sitting next to Jane and watching TV if that was what the detective wanted.

Jane, however, was nowhere near content with this arrangement. The brunette sat rigid as a pole, her eyes glancing sideways ever so often to catch a glimpse of Maura next to her. The documentary about the mating habits of blue tits not really sufficient enough to capture Jane's attention like Maura currently did.

'Reciprocate. Reciprocate. Reciprocate. Goddamnit Rizzoli get a grip!' Jane mentally berated herself. But she just had to know what exactly it was that Maura would have done to her to make good on her promise. 'Alright. Make a move. But be smooth about it Rizzoli. Be smooth!'

While Jane was still trying to make up her mind about what kind of moves exactly she should put on Maura, a primitive part of her brain seemed to have made the decision for her, as suddenly her arms stretched out as part of a mock yawn and she let her left arm come to lie around Maura's shoulders. Instantly Jane turned red as a beetroot and she was sure she heard Maura emit a quiet chuckle as well.

'Oh yeah. That went well. Real smooth!' Jane thought to herself while furiously (and futilely) trying to suppress the heat rushing to her face. Still, after 10 painfully long seconds (and she'd counted every single one of them), Maura shifted slightly to lean more fully into Jane's embrace and the detective was able to relax a little. Next time, Jane thought, she'd just take the good old cavewoman approach and whack Maura over the head with a club and drag her back to her den, end of story.

While Jane couldn't yet quite shake the embarrassment of the situation, soon the urge to touch Maura became strong enough to override any other reservations she had and she started to slowly draw her fingers up and down Maura's arm. Maura sighed contently, happy that Jane seemed to slowly overcome her nervousness. She knew her friend well enough to realise that while Jane was that tough badass woman in every other aspect of her life, making the first move when it came to the display of romantic feelings wasn't something that came easily to the detective.

"This is nice", Maura murmured in what she hoped was an encouraging way.

"Yeah, and this time it's PG and you're not asleep", Jane chuckled quietly, emboldened by the way Maura was responding to her touch. Maura guaffed, not having expected Jane's response.

"I meant what I said the other night, you know", Maura decided to press the matter a little now that Jane seemed to be more at ease. "I like it when you touch me and I'd very much like to do the same thing to you."

Jane felt the heat rush to her core at the implications of Maura's words. "Okay." was her croaked reply.

Not needing to be given any more permission, Maura instantly slipped her hand underneath Jane's shirt and ghosted her fingertips over taut abdominal muscles that twitched deliciously under her touch. Jane sucked in a deep breath and drew Maura closer to her. Her eyes closed involuntarily when she felt Maura pressing little kisses along her jawline. Not able to hold back any longer, Jane turned her head to the side ever so slightly so that Maura's lips where no longer on her jaw but crashed directly into Jane's. As soon as their lips met, every bit of careful deliberation and hesitancy fell away. In one swift move Jane had pulled Maura into her lap and the doctor willingly straddled her. Somewhere in between their heated kissing both their shirts had been discarded and were carelessly thrown on the ground. Jane cupped Maura's breasts once again, revelling in the noises Maura was making at the contact. Soon her hands wandered further south and slightly clumsy fingers worked to undo the buttons of Maura's designer jeans.

After struggling a little to get rid of their remaining garments without pausing their hungry kisses, Jane and Maura were finally skin to skin. "God, woman, you have no idea how much you turn me on", Jane whispered in the shell of Maura's ear. Maura couldn't suppress a soft moan at those words and clutched at the detective's defined shoulders. Jane had the smaller woman pinned underneath her on the sofa cushions and her hands were touching everywhere she could reach, making Maura almost delirious with desire.

Their first time was quick and passionate, neither woman able to hold back for long. They came almost simultaneously, Jane riding Maura's thigh while her fingers were buried deep inside the blonde. The second time in Maura's bed they took their time, exploring each other well into the early hours of the morning before finally falling asleep, sated and utterly exhausted.

When Jane woke up late the next day in the tousled sheets of their lovemaking, she turned to find Maura still peacefully and sound asleep next to her, her upper body exposed to Jane's hungry gaze, two pink nipples deliciously protruding. With a devilish grin Jane let her left hand cup Maura's breast and began to stroke her finger slowly back and forth over the hardening bud underneath. Maura stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open only to be met with the naughtiest smirk Jane could muster.

"I think I'm having a bit of a déjà vu here", Maura whispered with a smile.

"Mmh", Jane moved to tenderly kiss Maura's lips,"Care to reciprocate?"


End file.
